Sabretooth's long lost Daughter.
by SilverP
Summary: Well this story is about Sabretooth's Daughter that he never know he had. And She comes looking for him causing trouble for the X-men And Brotherhood. Chapter TWO now up.
1. Chapter ONE

At Bayville High 

At Bayville High 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was lunchtime. There were the usual people sitting at the tables they all like the best, talking with there friends, eating there food, you know, all the things teens do as they are at lunch.

At one table, there sat 4 teens; Jean Grey, Kitty Pryde, Even Daniels, and Scott Summers.

At the other Table there sat 3 other teens, similar to the others at the other table. There names were; Lance Alvers, Pietro Maximoff, and Todd Tolensky.

Else were there were: Kurt Wagner, Rogue, and Fred Dukes.

In the Lunch Line.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurt stood in the line waiting to receive his lunch. And right behind him was Fred. Both of them were eagerly waiting to get their food. Both of them were two big eaters. Although you couldn't really tell that Kurt was a big eater from just looking at him.

But Fred on the other hand . . . 

"Ahh," Groaned Fred. "Cant this stupid line move any faster?"

Kurt looked back at him.

"Tell me about it." Kurt agreed.

The line started to move again just to stop again. But when Kurt and Fred finally got to were the food was, they loaded their plates with as much food as they were allowed. Fred noticed Kurt had taken the last piece of strawberry cheesecake.

Fred tried to quickly take it with out kurt knowing but his hand was quickly smacked.

"Ow!" Fred yelped as he pulled his hand away. "What was that for?"

"Vat vas zat for?" Kurd said. " Zats my piece of cake, and I vant it, Freddy."

"Come on, I LOVE cheesecake, let me have it, fuzzy." Fred protested.

Kurt looked at Fred than at Fred's stomach.

"I don't know, it looks as if you could do better vithout it for a vile." Kurt said patting Fred's belly. " You know loose a couple pounds."

Fred grinned at Kurt. Not liking the Joke about his weight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

X-Men's Table

Kurt walked to the table and took his set. Rogue walked to the table and slammed her textbooks on the table and sat down with her arms crossed.

"What's wrong with you?" Evan asked as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Oh nothen'," Rogue sighed. "Just have to have a four-paged essay that I haven't even 'started' to work on yet, done over the weekend, and turned in by Monday."

" Oh, is it za vone about za Civil Var?" Kurt asked through a mouth filled with, who know what.

"Hey, I could like, help you on that paper if you want me too." Kitty suggested.

"Yea, sure Kitty, ah' need all the ah' can get on that blasted paper."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The Brotherhood's table.

The Brotherhood was at a table not very far from the X-Men's table. They all sat there, Pietro eating his lunch and so was Fred. Lance laid back in his chair with his hands behind his head, just relaxing and Todd was talking to Lance.

"Look at them over there." Todd said as he made a disgusted look on his face. "Them little goody-goodies laughing and carrying on."

Todd was made because he too had the same paper due as Rogue did. And also like her, he hadn't started.

Lance came forward in his set. "Yeah so?" He said mocking Todd.

Todd looked at Lance.

"What do you mean 'Yeah so'? Its just annoying." Todd looked at the X-men thinking of a way to get his mind off if the project. Then he thought 'hey I got an idea to mess with the little X-geeks.'

So with that he reached over to Fred's plate and scooped up some mashed potatoes in his hand and threw the mushy goop right into the middle if the x-men's table.

"Yeah all right Todd" Pietro said giving Todd a high-five.

The four boys at the table started laughing and as they did the X-men were getting angry.

"Hey what was that!?" Kitty said.

"Look over there." Scott said pointing his finger at the four laughing boys.

"I'll show them." Jean said. And with that she put her two fingers to her temple and looked at the table the Brotherhood was at. She concentrated on the milk in front of Todd, and with her telekinesis she made the milk in Todd's carten fly up and hit him square in the face.

Todd was covered in milk.

The Brotherhood laughed even harder as their friend was hit in the face with milk. 

'Oh yeah,' Toad thought. ' My day is getting better and better.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At The End of the Day

The bell rang, and the teens in the school all rushed out of their classes to get home ASAP because it was the week end and that meant they all could go home, sleep in, watch T.V., or just sit around and be lazy.

So as the X-men all got into Scott's car, Fred and Lance started to walk over to the video arcade near the school.

But Todd and Pietro stayed at the school. Not in it but they were hanging out, out side if it.

Todd jumped onto a tree, and Pietro walked below him.

"Hey yo' Pietro check this." And as Toad said that he jumped of the tree branch and did a back flip and landed in his crouching position.

"Oh yeah well, watch this." And as soon as Pietro said that he was off! Todd had only seen a flash of him as he took off. Then about 5 seconds later Pietro was back. And he was holding a sandwich Fred had been eating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fred 

"Hey, what the-"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pietro and Todd

Pietro just threw the sandwich down. He wasn't going to eat it. The only reason he took the Blob's sandwich is, one, Pietro loved screwing with Fred when he's trying to eat. And two, because he hadn't ran all day and he wanted to stretch his legs.

But inside the school, Toad and Quicksilver hadn't noticed that Rogue was in there because she had forgotten a book she needed and had went back for it. She saw both of them out the window using there powers freely.

"Now what are those two boys up to?" Rogue said stopping at the window and looking out at them.

She then decided to go visit her foes.

Back out side there was a person in the bushes. She was watching everything that was going on between Pietro And Todd. She saw that both of them could do things, that normal people 'could not' do. She saw that they were mutants.

And the unknown girl also witnessed a girl come from inside the school and out to the woods wear they were all at.

"Hay toady and speedy, what are you guys doing out here?" Rogue asked.

They both looked around and saw her.

"Oh, well if it isn't little miss-gothic-chick to come grace us with her presence." Toad said.

"Haha, that was so funny wart-face." Rogue said as a come back.

"Yeah, its funny that you would actually come out in the daytime." Pietro said. 

But before Rogue could say anything back to him the person in the woods stepped out from behind the bushes and stood there.

All three mutants turned around to see the girl standing there.

The girl just standing there looking at Rogue, Pietro, and Todd. And one thing that Pietro and Todd noticed was that she was a very good-looking girl. She was about as old as they all were. She had dirty-blonde hair, she was about 5'6, and she had on regular blue-jean pants, with a tight black shirt and a little yellow vest on also. But Rogue, Todd, and Pietro had never seen her before.

"Who are you?" Rogue asked.

The Girl didn't say a word, she just took her vest off and right before the three teens eyes, she began to change. First fur started to grow on her face and down along her arms, and she grinned her teeth and they could all see that they were becoming sharp and fang like. And then he fingernails grew at least an inch long. And her eyes turned cat like.

And standing before them was a girl that had looked normal at first but in less than a minute, was changed into a catlike creature.

They new then that she was a mutant . . . 

So for those of you who read this. It was my first fanfic and I hope you like it. And I will have chapter two up really soon! But I want to ask you all to please review, and if you like, you can also write any ideas you might have to make this story better. And if it sounds good enough, I might use certain ideas in the following chapters.


	2. 

Sabretooth's long lost Daughter-Chapter "TWO"

Sabretooth's long lost Daughter-Chapter "TWO"

Author's note: This chapter takes off 'right' were the first chapter 'left' off.

There they were. Four mutants. They were standing near the school. 

On one side were Pietro, Todd, and Rogue.

On the other was the mutant that all three had never seen. And they were all amazed at what she had just done. 

The only thing was, what did she want with the three mutants.

"Hey that was cool." Todd said as he started to walk over to the girl. But before he was able to get a food from were he was, she charged at him.

She ran and as she came up to him Todd jumped 5 foot into the air and she stopped and looked up.

Todd came back down as fast as he came up.

"Hey, what was that for?" He asked landing behind her.

She didn't even turn around she just looked strait at Pietro and punched him in the chest knocking him to the ground.

"Humph!" Pietro made that noise as he hit the ground. "What's your Problem!?"

She didn't look at nor answer Pietro. She looked at Rogue and raised her hand, but before she could hit Rogue, Rogue put her arm up and blocked her hit. And than the girl drew back with both hand locked to gather ready to hit Rogue but Pietro caught both her arms and held them tightly.

"Ah!" The girl yelled in annoyance of being caught by behind. "Let me go!"

"Not until I get some answers, 'she-wolf'." Pietro said trying as hard as he could to hold her still.

Rogue was just staring at the girl. The girl was staring back with feline, cat-like eyes. And to Rogue, the girl's eyes looked kind of familiar but Rogue couldn't quite put her finger on what she reminded her of. But Todd interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah, what was the deal with attacking us like that?" He asked.

"And who are you?" Pietro asked.

Rogue was still trying to think.

"Well, for one, my name is Katherine." She said seeming to calm down. "And I attacked you because-'' But before she said anything else, she kicked both her legs up and hit Rogue square in the stomach. And when her lags cam back down she used all her strength to flip Pietro over her.

And she did.

"Ahh!" Pietro yelled before landing hard on his back.

Both Rogue and Pietro were on the ground, Rogue holding her stomach and Pietro trying to recover from the dizziness getting slammed that hard on the ground.

And as for Todd, She ran strait for him with her claws right out in front of her. And Todd waited for the right moment and when she was close enough- Todd jumped right over her and griped to a tree lime with his hands.

And she stopped and looked up. Todd got all the way onto the branch and broke a piece of it off. A piece just big enough to use as a weapon. 

"Hay frog-boy why don't you come down and lets see what you can do, eh?" Katherine taunted. 

" Okay little girl, you'll see what the 'Toad' can do." Todd said jumping from the branch and landing about 10 feet from Katherine. He then twirled the stick in his hands to show her that he new what he was doing with it.

But she charged him, and when Todd drew back the stick to hit her, she slashed the stick into five separate and cleanly cut pieces.

Todd held the tiny part that he still had and then looked at her.

She had a smile on her face of triumph.

But Todd also formed a smile on his face because while she and Todd had been fighting, Rogue was sneaking up on Katherine.

And when Katherine was in reaching range Rogue (who already had both her gloves off) reached for her and thin it happened. Rogue had grabbed Katherine's face and was now sucking the energy from her. Rogue Held on until she could feel Katherine's body go limp and then Rogue let go.

Katherine was now turning back into a normal looking person. Her fur on her face was slowly fading back into her skin, and the same for her fur on her arms and else were. Her claws were turning back to normal size nails for a girl like her. And within less than a minute she was normal looking again.

Rogue, Pietro, and Todd were all looking at each other for a full minute before Pietro broke the silence and said, " So, what should we do with her?"

Pietro looked at Todd and Todd looked at Rogue and then Pietro turned to look at Rogue. Rogue looked back at both of them.

"What! You think ah' have the answers to what were goanna do?" She exclaimed. 

Todd and Pietro looked at each other again.

"Well, Rogue, maybe you can take her to visit you're professor or something." Pietro told her.

"What makes ya think ah want her were I live, you take her."

"Pff, yea right," Todd argued. " We ain't taken her."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At The X-Mansion 

Charles Xavier had gotten an alert mutant detection from Cerebro. He knew that the mutant had been fighting Rogue as well as Todd and Pietro. 

Scott, I need you to go back to school and pick up Rogue and the new mutant that Cerebro has detected Charles said telepathically to Scott.

So Scott got to his car and drove off to pick Rogue as well as Katherine up.

Charles also told Rogue what was going on. Rogue, you may tell Pietro and Todd that you will take her to the mansion and that they are to leave. We will take care of this girl He said telepathically. 

But professor- Rogue began.

No buts Rogue, we will see what is with this strange mutant when she gets here. Scott is coming now to pick the two of you up

Rouge didn't like the idea of having her stay with them, but the professor said they were going to take her so Rogue did as he asked. She told Pietro and Todd to scram and soon Scott showed up.

"So this is her?" Scott asked.

"Yea." Rogue answered angrily. 

So they put the unconscious Katherine in the back seat and drove off to the mansion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Inside the School

There in the Principals office was a woman. She had seen the whole ordeal go down. The woman was principal Ms.Dakholme. But that was just a descise for a mutant that was named Mystique . . .

So there is the second chapter. I hope you guys like it. There is still plenty more to come. And please Review. And like I said before. If you have any ideas that you think might make tis story better, than review and write the ideas down and I may use them as I develop my story!.


End file.
